Breaking the Silence
by Midnight Fire1
Summary: Ginny couldn't be more worried about what her family will think when she goes to tell them about her new found love. Can she do it and still hold onto her pride?
1. Chapter One

a/n: this is a product of the demented ramblings of an author gone mad with the same old boring stuff that makes up every other ship she reads. i hope you enjoy this.  
  
  
  
For the ninth time that night Ron sat up and glanced at the wall near his door. He couldn't have been the only one in the house to hear what he kept hearing. That same faint noise that sounded something like a moan and a name. But who in the house would be making that kind of noise since almost everyone was related?  
  
Almost everyone.  
  
In the room down the hallway Hermione Granger let ut a soft moan of pleasure as she ran her hands up and down the back of the girl she had been with for the past few months. Ginny's neck looked tasty as Hermione pulled her lips away from Ginny's long enough to kiss the milky white skin there.  
  
"Hermione," Ginny moaned.  
  
Hermione put a finger to the younger girl's lips in a half-hearted attempt to silence her. They didn't want the entire house knowing what was going on behind that closed and locked door. Especially since no one in the house knew what was going on between them. They hadn't the slightest hint that the youngest Weasley sibling was partaking in acts of a homosexual nature.  
  
Ginny ran a hand in Hermione's hair and pulled a little when Hermione sucked on a sensitive spot on Ginny's neck. She loved teasing her girlfriend like that. Even though that was as far as they had ever gone. Neither was ready for a sexual relationship. They were content to spend their time snogging.  
  
"Hermione," Ginny moaned a little louder.  
  
Hermione stopped what she was doing and looked up into Ginny's silently pleading eyes.  
  
"You're going to wake everyone up. And unless you care to explain to them what you're doing in bed with another girl who is leaving love bites all over your neck, I suggest you quiet yourself down," Hermione said as she went back to the task at hand.  
  
Ginny closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of Hermione's lips against her skin. Soft and tantalizing with the slightest bit of pain put into the mix. Heaven couldn't have been a word to describe the pleasure she felt. There was no such word.  
  
There was a kncoking on Ginny's bedroom door and Hermione pulled her lips away from Ginny's neck hastily as she quietly moved herself down to the floor below where she had a small bed made out. Closing her eyes, she pretended to be asleep.  
  
Ginny composed herself and got up to go see who was knocking on her door around midnight. Much to her surprise, it was Ron. Ginny leaned against the doorframe as she stared at her brother, waiting to see what he wanted. Why he had interrupted her snog session.  
  
"What is it, Ron?"  
  
"I was jsut stopping by to make sure that you were alright. Something just seemed out of place," he said as he tried to look beyond Ginny and into the room at Hermione.  
  
"We're both fine. Why don't you go back to your room and get some sleep?"  
  
Ron nodded turned to walk back to his room, pausing as he did so. He turned back around and looked at Ginny who was still standing in the doorway.  
  
"Goodnight, Gin," he said.  
  
"Night, Ron."  
  
Ginny shut the door and went back to the bed, laying down and letting out a long sigh. Ever since Hermione had come to the Burrow things had seemed out of place for Ron. Some part of her told her that Ron was beginning to figure out about her relationship with Hermione. How could that have been? They were careful, weren't they?  
  
The weight of the small bed pressed down as Hermione came to lay next to Ginny. She put a hand on her stomach and kissed her temple softly.  
  
"Don't worry, Love, he doesn't know a thing," Hermione said as if she could read Ginny's thoughts.  
  
"What happens if he finds out? What happens if any of my family finds out?"  
  
"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Until then, get some sleep," Herione muttered as she stifled a yawn.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Ginny leaned over and gave Hermione one last kiss and closed her eyes, cuddling up to her girlfriend before falling into the darkness of her mind 


	2. Chapter Two

a/n: thanks to the few of you that responded to the last chapter. i know that there aren't many of us that do the fem slash thing, but you have to admit that dangerous ground is fun. and i hope you enjoy this chapter. i hope to hear what you think.  
  
  
  
"Virginia!" came the angry yell of her mother's voice from the bottom of the staircase.  
  
There was the sound of pounding feet on the hall floor and then a sleep redhead looked over the top step and down at her mother who stood with her hands on her hips and an angry look about her face. For a minute Ginny felt scared.  
  
"What is it Mum?" Ginny asked hesitantly.  
  
"Weren't you supposed to be down here an hour ago to help clean the house?"  
  
The fear that Ginny had been holding in her chest drained and a cold wave of relief washed over her. She relaxed and nodded to her mother, walking back to her room to change into some decent clothing worthy of viewing.  
  
"You make an awful lot of racket," Hermione said from the bed in which she had been sleeping.  
  
"Sorry to wake you, but I have chores that need to be done. If you'll remeber correctly, Harry is coming over today and the house needs to be in order for him. After all, he -is- Mum's favorite of all her children. And he isn't even related."  
  
Hermione laughed and rolled over, clutching the pillow to her chest.  
  
"And what about you? Why are you still laying about in bed?" Ginny asked as she threw her shirt onto the floor below.  
  
"I'm still laying here because I know that if I get up, I'm going to come over there and have my way with you."  
  
"Oh, is that why?" Ginny asked as she made her way over to Hermione's side wearing nothing but her undergarments.  
  
"Yes, that's why," Hermione said into her pillow.  
  
"And who's to say that I don't want you to have your way with me?"  
  
Hermione looked up and gave a grim look of unsatisfaction.  
  
"Must you torment me so?" Hermione asked as she sat up to pull Ginny into an embrace. Ginny merely nodded into Hermione's mouth as the two enjoyed a tight embrace and the warm feel of hands on a bare back.  
  
"We can't keep this up or Mom will get suspicious when I don't come downstairs," Ginny said as she pulled away.  
  
"I guess I could come and help you," Hermione said, getting up as well. "But I get my reward for helping later."  
  
In silence the two girls dressed and made their way downstairs. They were told that they needed to do the dishes and make sure that everything in the kitchen was tidy. Then stopping to inform Molly Weasley that all of that could have been done with the flick of a wrist, she scolded them and told them that there were some things better done by hand.  
  
Giggles were suppressed as they simply nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
Later that afternoon their work was rewarded by Harry falling out of the fireplace covered in ashes from the fire, and a large smile gracing his face from having left the Dursleys. After cleaning himself up some he properly greeted all of his friends with handshakes and hugs.  
  
"Hey Hermione," Harry said as he came up, pulling her into a tight embrace that she gave back tenfold.  
  
"It's been ages, Harry," Hermione said into his chest.  
  
"Just a couple of months. Then we'll go back and you'll be sick of me."  
  
"I could never be sick of my best friend."  
  
Harry pulled back and held Hermione's head in his hands. He smiled down at her and planted a small kiss on her forehead before moving on to the twins who were itching to get Harry to go with them. They apparently had just found the right mix of ingrdients to blow up half of their room with the RIGHT results.  
  
"Well if there isn't much else to be done, I think I'm going to go up and get some more of my summer assignments done," Hermione said to the few people that stood in the living room. Ginny nodded in agreement and the two girls walked up the stairs together toward Ginny's room.  
  
"You know, it's the world's biggest pain in the ass to have to stand there and not be able to touch you for more than a few hours," Hermione said.  
  
Ginny came over to the bed and wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck after shutting the door. She began to plant kisses all along the soft skin at the juncture of her shoulder and neck, eliciting moans and soft sighs of happiness at the feeling.  
  
"I remember a certain someone trying to shush me from making these kinds of sounds last night," Ginny said mockingly.  
  
"Yes, but everyone was asleep then. Now they're awake and doing things, so they won't know what we're up to," Hermione said triumphantly.  
  
"Or maybe we will," came a voice form the door.  
  
Ginny jumped away from the door and turned around rapidly to stare at Harry as he walked one step in and shut the door behind him. A smile grazed his features and he smirked at the two girls staring at him in shock.  
  
"Well it wasn't like I couldn't hear you two from the hallway as I was passing by. You're making more noise than you think, Hermione," Harry said accusingly.  
  
Hermione blushed and looked away from his stare.  
  
"Harry, you aren't going to tell anyone, are you?" Ginny asked hopefully.  
  
"Well I don't know. It jsut really depends," he said slyly.  
  
"On what?" Hermione asked fearfully.  
  
"What you're going to do for me." 


End file.
